


[Podfic] Roommate Wanted: No Supernatural Creatures Allowed

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in college, living in a pleasant apartment, and absolutely does not need a roommate. He ends up getting one anyway, and as luck would have it, his roommate turns out to be Peter.</p><p>Podfic of veterization's <i>Roommate Wanted: No Supernatural Creatures Allowed</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Roommate Wanted: No Supernatural Creatures Allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roommate Wanted: No Supernatural Creatures Allowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381153) by [veterization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veterization/pseuds/veterization). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/b735p2lzjtcw6qt/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Roommate%20Wanted%20%28with%20music%29.mp3) (right click; save as) | 03:50:16 | 211 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/cczkjq8xqirv4o4/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Roommate%20Wanted%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) (right click; save as) | 03:47:26 | 208 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/roommate-wanted-no-supernatural-creatures-allowed)  
  
### Music

You Are The Wilderness - Voxhaul Broadcast 

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my favourite Steter fics that was an absolute joy to record! Editing took forever because I was lazy and unmotivated buuut... here it is, finally. 
> 
> The cover art was so much fun to make too, so I hope you enjoy that as well! :))
> 
> Thanks, again, to veterization for giving me permission to record her work! ♥
> 
> And, as always, if you enjoy the podfic, please make sure to go leave the author (and me) some feedback. :)


End file.
